


A family of magic and love

by Anki_Shai



Category: Maleficent - Fandom
Genre: Babyfic!, F/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent watches her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A family of magic and love

**A Family of Magic and Love**

 

 

 

He would be amazed at how her body changed.

He would glance curiously at her growing abdomen, the softening of her skin and that special gleam appearing in her eyes. He would stare longer than was necessary and when he was caught doing it, she would merely smirk at him lifting an eyebrow and calling to him with her index finger. He would always step closer and would be rewarded with a deep, possessive kiss.

“Did you see anything you like?” She would usually ask him, he would be in a daze trying to collect his thoughts after the kiss before answering.

“You, Mistress. Only you.” He would answer smiling at her, his hand would then move lower until it was on top of her stomach. “Well, actually, both of you.”

He would be awarded with a brilliant, almost shy smile from her part. It was such a strange occurrence he felt inclined to lean forward and capture her lips with his. At this point he would feel a kick and movement of excitement coming from her very pregnant abdomen. He would laugh kneeling in front of his Mistress to stare and place a soft kiss on top of her stomach.

“Of course, little hatchling, that I haven’t forgotten you.” He would say with love filling his voice. She would watch him with affection; her heart would beat fast at the sight of him loving her. Loving their unborn children.

“But, your mother is very demanding…” This would earn him a slap on his head, and the giggling from the Queen watching them from the tree right in front of theirs would made Maleficent look up with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.

“Whatever you mean with demanding, Diaval?”

Aurora would stare at them with the softest of smiles on her face as Diaval tried to get away from any other way of physical punishment after his comment. Maleficent would put a fight but in the end she would give in and allow Diaval to kiss her softly before going back to his afternoon chat with their children.

“You see we’re still wondering how everything is going to turn out, but once you’re born you will be loved by many.”

Aurora would smile contemplating them with longing, remembering those moments she had shared with them. She didn’t have any doubt they would make wonderful parents. Maleficent lifted her eyes and hers found Aurora’s once, she smiled and Aurora would laugh approaching them both before sitting right beside an overly excited Diaval.

“Look who’s here, little Hatchling.” He would say wrapping his arm around Aurora. “Your big sister.”

Aurora would open her eyes her lip quivering at the blatant statement, a statement Maleficent would confirm while caressing her golden hair and smiling at her. Aurora would smile laughing as she too would press her hand to Maleficent’s stomach.

“Wow, he...he is kicking!” Aurora would exclaim excitedly and Diaval would pout for a moment before he too felt a kick from his child. Maleficent never bother in correcting them, she wanted the news of two children growing in her to be a surprise.

And Maleficent would look at them; she would hear them and would sit there until they decided to return their attention to her. She didn’t care though, because watching them was like watching family, and that was all she cared for, knowing the children growing inside her would be born in a world of love and magic.

 

 


End file.
